Spottedleafs story
by MallowBloom
Summary: This is my opinion of what Spottedleaf went through during the warriors series. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. Enjoy.


_**Ok, I realised half way through writting this that Kate or Vicky wrote `Spottedleaf`s honest answer` I have NOT read it so if this is similer it is coincidence. enjoy!**_

_Hello__, __my name is Spottedleaf__. __I was Thunderclan`s__medicine cat when Firestar was an apprentice__. __I now walk the starry ranks of Starclan.__Lots of cats ask me what it`s like to watch Firestar from Starclan and how__it feels knowing that he chose Sandstorm to be his mate following my death__,__so I`m going to tell you.__Everything. I, along with others, call this "Spottedleaf`s story"._

_It started when I was a kit. My father was Adderfang, my mother was Swiftbreeze and my brothers and sisters were Redtail, Patchpelt, Willowpelt and Leopardfoot. I started my training as a warrior being mentored by Thrushpelt, then I decided to be a medicine cat, so Featherwhisker trained me. When Featherwhisker died of greencough I took over. I also gave Bluestar the "Fire will save the clan" prophecy. I`m also related to Cloudstar, Birdflight, Gorseclaw, Spottedpelt and , sadly, Tigerstar. I could go on and on about my life, but that would take pages, so lets skip to my death._

_I am always told that I was too young to die. I know this. I was only 3 years old. I`ve been in Starclan for so long that I can`t tell you exact details of my death, but I`ll try. Hmmm, lets see, I was walking over to the nursery to check on Brindleface`s kits when I saw a flash of gray fur. As I padded behind the nursery I soon realised it was Clawface. I suddenly froze at a voice behind me: "well aren`t you a smart, observent medicine cat_ _But not even you can stop me from fufilling Brokenstar`s wishes." I tried to escape, sound an alarm even, but it was too late. I felt claws on the back of my neck and everything went black. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of my mother, and I`ve been in Starclan ever since. Like I have a choice, but I guess it was my destiny, my time and I`ve learned to accept that._

_One question that Starclan cats always ask me is: Was it hard to watch Firestar from Starclan at first_ _Well, of sure it was, but I visited him frequently in his dreams and I guided him through life, I was there every step of the way, right beside him. I watched him as he recued Frostfur`s kits, proved Yellowfang inoccent to stealing the kits and killing me and get his warrior name, Fireheart. I watched him continue to try and prove the real cause Redtail`s death and Tigerclaw`s treachery and save Ravenpaw. _

_When Firestar became deputy I was so proud of him, he had finally proven Tigerclaw`s trechrey! I also pittied him, he had the job a young deputy shouldn`t have: being a deputy with a prophcey hanging over his head and dealing with a leader who had waged war on her ancestors. I know Tigerstar becoming Shadowclan`s new leader after the sickness was a dark era for the clans, but Starclan was desprate, we had already let one clan leave the forest we couldn`t let another one go! So we gave Tigerstar his nine lives knowing what was going to happen with Scourge. Believe me, I wasn`t present at that ceremony, I think cats only went because they were forced to!_

_Speaking of the battle with Bloodclan, I`m sure Firestar told you about him seeing my presence beside him when he killed Scourge. In truth all cats of Starclan were there at the battle giving every cat strength. Now about Sandstorm, I know Firestar was worried I`d be upset, But even if I`d survived, we could never have been together. That`s why I gave Firestar the gift of love, to let him know I was fine with Sandstorm being his mate and to let him know I would always watch over him._

_I watched him reunite Skyclan under the leadership of Leafstar and I set out to give Echosong training in her dreams. I guess you could say I live a paw in both worlds, Skyclan and Thunderclan. I also witnessed the birth of Firestar`s two daughters, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. I watched over them like they were my own. I also watched over them as Leafpaw became a medicine cat apprentice and Squirrelpaw became a troublesome apprentice for Dustpelt._

_I watched as the four, well, six, cats when on the journey to Midnight. I also saw as they determindly convinced the clans to go to the lake, we also followed them as they made the great journey. Leafpaw dicovered moonpool and got her medicine cat name: Leafpool, while Squirrelpaw got her warrior name, Squirrelflight. Leafpool eventuly found where her heart lay after runing away with Crowfeather. _

_I saw the events with three certain cats happen: Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf along with their parents Leafpool and Crowfeather, and their aunt, Squirrelflight. With that came the event in which Hollyleaf walked in the tunnels and they collapesed on her. Dovewing became the third cat in the prophecy to save the clans from the dark forest with her super power of super hearing. I was so amazed no cat even considered the possiblity that Firestar could be the fourth cat, then again he didn`t have any real super power..._

_At the same time I had to embrace the fact that I had a destiny to fulfill: I had to die saving Sandstorm from Mapleshade. I couldn`t help it, nor could I run from it... it just had to happen, Sandstorm was Firestar`s mate, I`d do anything to save Firestar`s kin. I just wish I could tell Firestar that I`m ok, that I still watch over his clan...that`s my one regret. Now I know what your thinking: how can you watch over his clan I thought you died permanently_ _Well it turns out when you die with a whole heart full of happiness and love, you go to Moonclan, a place above Starclan, I can still see the clans and watch over them, the only bad news is I can`t visit them. That`s why it`s a miracale you manged to find your way up here. But now you must go, you have heard my story, but Thunderclan must be missing it`s medicine cat, Jayfeather._

_**Wow! I bet nobody saw that coming! Anyway that`s the end of the story, so now you know my opinion of Spottedleaf`s opinion during all the warrior books, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
